The technical field generally relates to neutron detection sensors. Neutron detection depends upon having materials available that provide the ability to detect neutron events. However, many materials that absorb neutrons also absorb gamma radiation. Gamma radiation absorption can cause a false indication of a neutron event, or can occur at a frequency and with an effect that hides a neutron event detection. The development of materials and construction techniques for neutron sensors that improve neutron absorption efficiency while improving gamma radiation discrimination improves the performance of a particular neutron sensor. Further, new materials allow the construction of a neutron sensor using inexpensive or more broadly available materials. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.